İngilizlere söylenmemesi gerek 13 şey
13 things you should never, ever say to a British person "Quite" anything We're polite (read: repressed). Be careful not to detract from your enthusiasm with a misplaced "quite". Here's a cheat sheet: The play was quite bad = It was baaaaad. The play was quite good = It was really f--cking bad. Think: "Do you support Manchester United?" Almost never true. "My hovercraft is full of eels" Self explanatory. OK, fine. "Do you know the Queen?" Even the Queen got asked this. While walking in Balmoral some tourists asked Her Majesty if she'd ever met...herself. Banter-meister that she is, she pointed at her security guard and said "No, but he has". "Your accent is so cute" Actually, this is fine. More of this please. 6. "Mate" 99 times out of 100 this is passive aggressive. You got that? Mate? "Say something British!" For some reason the reply "the Act of Union" doesn't seem to do it. "Shaaat aaaap you sccchhhhlaaaaag" Or "You sound like you're from Laaaahndahhn" or any other attempt to do your "really good" British accent. First of all, there are 56 accents in the British Isles, so unless you have lungs like Michael Sheen, cease. Anything to do with money Unless it's ABBA, no. "Do people ever tell you that you look like Harry Potter" Admittedly this is better than Will from the Inbetweeners. "G'day mate" Calling British people "Rosbeefs, Britishers, Limeys, Pommys, etc" Nicknames given us by the Frogs and Yanks and Krauts. UN-BELIEVABLE. "Do you mean Wales, England?" Shout out to all the constituent kingdoms! We're just a little bit mardy, OK mate? 12 things you should never, ever do in a British person's home British people are known for their decorum and class...and their unwritten (nevertheless concrete) social rules and regulations. Here are twelve things you should never, under threat of painful awkwardness, do in a British person's home: 1. Don’t turn up uninvited 2. If the invitation is for 7pm, don't turn up at 11 o'clock at night It's rude to arrive late, and you'll have missed the food. What's the point in arranging a time if you're going to blow right past it? 3. Don’t wear a hat indoors Take it off, it's rude. 4. Don’t help yourself to the contents of the fridge “ That’s my fridge. That’s my juice, put it back and leave and never see me again. You can’t take a drink from my fridge, you’ve got to ask me and then I will say the phrase ‘help yourself’ and you will then say ‘no, no I can’t’ and I’ll go ‘Sure’ and by that point we’re fine because I know that you’re legit and ok.’ „ 5. Don’t criticize the food Someone took time out of their day to make you food, so you eat it with nothing less than appraisals. Lumpy mashed potatoes and all. 6. No personal grooming... This means don't cut your toenails, fart or scratch your nether regions...this isn't your home. Behave. 7. Don’t get drunk on your own It's awkward when you're the only one rocking in the corner after downing a bottle (or two) of wine and the rest of your friends watch as your midlife crisis unfolds. Leave that for Jeremy Kyle reruns in the comfort of your own home. No one needs to see that. 8. Don’t eat with your hands, use the utensils Pizza? That's fine. Linguine Marvini? Not so much. 9. Don’t blow your nose on the napkin They were made to wipe away food stains, not the remnants of last week's cold. 10. Don’t just light up a cigarette in the Living Room 11. Don't refuse a cup of tea Yes, it'll have too much sugar, not enough milk and probably be on the colder side of hot. But denying it is impossible, so bottom's up. 12. And for goodness sake, don’t go into a bedroom It's sacred. And private. And not yours. Got it? Good.